Because of the prevalence of thefts of vehicle spare tires from exposed locations on trucks, it has become increasingly important to lock them securely in place. The existing locking means, before this invention, were, generally, too easily breached. Thus, the need arose to develop a relatively inexpensive, but very secure method and apparatus for locking exposed spare tires. This purpose was accomplished by the invention hereinafter described.